Indescriptible
by DreamNox-Slytherin
Summary: J'entendis un bruit sourd qui m'obligeais à me rapprocher. En marchant, je voyais de nombreux corps inertes, sur le sol, et je frissonnais. Je découvrais l'horreur de la mort, je m'avançais alors en courant vers celui que j'aimais sans vie, je pleurais et fermais les yeux près de lui. En les réouvrant, j'étais dans mon lit. Et si tout cela n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar ?
1. Chapter 1

Gare de King-Cross, Londres, la ville où j'habitais avec mes parents et ma grande soeur Daphnée. J'étais presque plantée devant la gare, attendant ma soeur, pour une fois que ce n'était pas moi qu'on attendait. Cette fois, je m'étais préparée rapidement, j'avais rangé mes affaires pour le train dans la valise qui pesait une tonne, pas qu'on puisse réellement avoir plusieurs tenues à Poudlard, mais étant une fille très coquette, j'emportais toujours plus que le nécessaire ce qui avait pour habitude d'exaspérer mes parents, surtout mon père d'ailleurs. Il me répétait tout le temps :

- Astoria, tu ne vas pas à un défilé de mode, mais dans une école ! En plus, tu portes l'uniforme donc je ne vois pas à quoi tes fanfreluches servent ! Prends exemple sur ta soeur qui a une valise légère !

Et à chaque fois qu'il portait celle de ma soeur, il manquait de tomber, tellement celle-ci était lourde, ce qui nous faisait toujours rire.

Ma soeur, parlons-en, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle, vraiment pas.. On est très complices, on l'a toujours été, depuis notre enfance et notre entrée à Poudlard. On a toujours été là l'une pour l'autre, c'est tout de même ma soeur, ma grande soeur. On pourrait penser que nous avons le même âge, mais elle est plus vieille d'un an, et moi j'ai "sauté" une classe, enfin si on peut dire ça comme ça. Avant Poudlard, nos parents nous faisaient étudier chez nous, et ils ont remarqué que j'avançais un peu plus vite que la normale, enfin que le niveau que j'aurai du avoir, ainsi je suis entrée à l'école de Magie la plus réputée d'Angleterre en même temps que ma soeur.

Nous sommes une grande famille de Sangs-Purs, et mon père est un Mangemort, auquel il n'a pas demandé d'appartenir, il a été enrôlé comme la plupart des pères de ce type de famille. Mes parents sont tous les deux, allés à Poudlard, et sont entrés dans la maison de Serpentard, cette maison qui est la mienne et celle de ma soeur. Je me souviens encore comment nos parents étaient fiers, ainsi que nous. On peut dire qu'il n'aurait pu en être autrement.

En entendant enfin la voix de ma soeur, je sortis de mes pensées et la regarda arriver vers moi, tout en affichant un sourire amusé. Elle grognait une fois de plus car elle n'avait pas eu le temps de formuler un sort pour replacer ses cheveux comme il le fallait. Je me moquais, mais comme je la comprenais, je détestais voir que quelque chose n'allait pas, soit sur mon visage, soit dans ma tenue. Je peux paraître très superficielle comme cela, j'en conviens, mais je ne suis pas centrée que sur moi-même ni sur mon apparence.

Nous nous avancions enfin vers la voie 9/3/4, nous embrassâmes nos parents chastement, les grandes embrassades n'étaient pas toujours très bien vu, puis nous y avions été habitué depuis notre plus jeune âge. Enfin nous courions pour passer de l'autre côté où était le Poudlard Express, cet immense train, qui nous avait emmené à Poudlard, il y a de ça six ans. En avançant avec ma soeur, tirant nos lourdes valises, nous cherchions du regard quelques uns de nos amis. De loin, je vis la chevelure blonde de mon amie Tracey, et m'approchais vivement pour la prendre dans mes bras, le sourire aux lèvres, n'ayant pas pu correspondre beaucoup avec elle cet été, je pensais rattraper le temps perdu cette année. Elle me serra tout en répondant à mon sourire, et me questionna :

- ASTORIA ! Ca fait longtemps ! Alors ces vacances ?

J'hochais doucement la tête, elles avaient été bonnes mais elle n'avait pas pu en profiter énormément vu les évènements. Je décidais tout de même de lui répondre, pour montrer que depuis ces deux mois, je n'avais pas perdu ma langue.

- Pas trop mal, et les tiennes ?

- Oh comme toi..

Je voyais bien que quelque chose avait changé, elle était heureuse mais elle ne me disait pas tout, je le savais, je la connaissais. Je me promis de lui demander lorsque je pourrais.

- Daphnée ! Viens par-là que je t'embrasse ! Comment tu vas, toi aussi ? - Elle déposa un petit baiser sur la joue de ma soeur, toujours en souriant.

- Bien.

Ma soeur était toujours renfrognée pour sa coiffure, ce qui me fit rire.

- Oh matin difficile à ce que je vois..

Mon amie grimaça en voyant la tête de ma soeur, puis se rapprocha de nous et chuchota :

- Alors la mission cette année, c'est de se trouver quelqu'un..

Elle avait toujours de ces idées notre Tracey, mais il est vrai que je n'avais jamais vraiment eu de copain, enfin si en cinquième année, mais cela fut assez bref, on peut dire que j'avais quelqu'un en vue mais que celui-ci, ne l'avait jamais vraiment remarqué. Je la regardais, en souriant, amusée et lui demanda :

- Et comment tu comptes procéder ?

Elle haussa les épaules et nous regarda tour à tour.

- Le rentre-dedans ça marche pas mal, c'est mieux que de jouer les innocentes/timides.

Elle me regarda à ce moment là. Il est vrai que je n'ai jamais été très sûre de moi, et je n'avais pas sa personnalité, mais elle se moquait de moi, enfin très doucement parce que j'avais réussi à avoir un petit Serpentard de cette manière. Son nom ? Adrian Pucey, il s'est intéressé à moi alors que la plupart savaient à peine que j'existais. Bien qu'à présent notre histoire soit terminée, je suis restée en bons termes avec lui.

C'est d'ailleurs à cet instant que je le remarquais, il était avec toute la petite bande des garçons de Serpentard, autour desquels "trônait" celui qui avait toujours réchauffé mon coeur en moins de temps qu'il m'en fallait pour dire "ouf". Tracey remarqua mon regard, et ne pu s'empêcher de nous prendre le bras et d'aller à leur rencontre, s'était sans compté une énième rencontre avec Pansy Parkinson. Pas que je ne l'aimais pas, mais nous n'avions jamais eu de bon rapport. Pourquoi ? De la jalousie, je pense, alors que je ne vois pas pourquoi ni comment elle pourrait être jalouse mais c'était Pansy, il ne fallait pas chercher à comprendre. Elle se posta alors devant nous et nous regarda de haut en bas, comme à son habitude.

- Les Greengrass de retour, il y a aussi la petite timide. Je ne pensais pas que vous oseriez retourner à Poudlard..

Elle ricana à ce qu'elle venait de nous dire, et je levais les yeux au ciel. Habituellement, je l'ignorais, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi cette fois je n'ai pas eue envie de me taire.

- Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas revenir à Poudlard ? Tu sais Parkinson, tu as beau faire ta loi, mais ça ne fait peur à personne, c'est même horriblement pathétique.

Je l'avais regardé sans ciller, et avait continué mon chemin, suivit de ma soeur et de Tracey. Toutes les deux, me regardaient bouche-bée de savoir que j'avais une bonne répartie, puis elles sourient. C'est à ce moment là, que je me suis retournée, et que j'ai vu son regard, celui que j'aimais tant. Nous nous sommes observé sûrement quelques secondes, mais j'avais l'impression que cela faisait des heures, puis je me suis retournée et je suis enfin entrée dans le train.

* * *

**Alors, alors qu'est-ce vous en avez pensé ? Ce n'est que le début pour poser les choses hein :), mais dîtes-moi tout ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Le problème quand on a une valise de cette envergure, et qu'on a rien dans les bras, c'est de la mener à destination. J'avais beau la tirer dans tous les sens, rien n'y faisait, je n'arrivais pas à la monter, et forcément tout le monde se moquait de moi. Enfin les moqueries, je les ignorais à présent, j'en avais subi pendant des années, donc maintenant, elles me passaient au-dessus. Daphnée avait le même problème, sauf qu'elle, elle insultait les gens, elle avait horreur de ça, qu'on puisse au moins une fois, se moquer d'elle. Grâce à l'aide, d'une autre de nos amis, Flora Carrow, elle réussit à la monter, alors que moi je galérais toujours.

En baissant la tête, j'entendis des pas près de moi, qui s'arrêtèrent presque instantanément. Je la releva donc, et tombis nez-à-nez avec lui, Drago Malefoy, celui avec qui j'avais toujours rêvé d'être, mais voilà ceci n'était qu'un rêve et ça n'arriverait jamais. Pourquoi ? Parce que je n'étais que l'ombre de ma soeur, une petite chose timide, tout ce qu'il n'allait pas. Il me regarda un moment, une nouvelle fois, sans ciller, pendant que j'essayais de ne pas rougir, puis il monta ensuite, sans un geste, sans un mot. Bien entendu, il était suivi de Pansy, son petit toutou, sa meilleure groupie et j'en passe. Elle, elle me regarda méchamment et vit descendre ma valise d'une marche, toujours avec son petit ricanement plus qu'agaçant. Je ne pu pousser un juron mais intérieurement, je l'avais déjà tué une bonne quinzaine de fois. Pourtant, j'entendis quelqu'un dire dans ses dents :

- Pathétique..

J'aurais pu reconnaître cette voix, parmi tant d'autres, même dans un murmure, je savais que c'était lui.

Je souriais alors intérieurement, tout en continuant d'essayer de monter cette foutue valise, puis comme par magie, elle la vit monter. Elle soupira, c'est vrai, elle était une sorcière, elle aurait du la faire léviter au lieu de se faire mal au dos, mais en fait, elle se rendit compte que quelqu'un, qui avait sûrement eu pitié d'elle, l'avait monté. En se retournant vers la personne pour la remercier, elle reconnu le visage joyeux d'Adrian, et donc je souris plus franchement.

- Merci, mais je n'aime pas trop la pitié.

Bien sûr, je ne le disais pas méchamment, il avait l'habitude avec moi. Il me regarda alors, sourit de toutes ses dents et me tira la langue.

- En fait, oui tu me faisais pitié dans tes marches toute seule.. Mais non, j'ai voulu faire ma première bonne action de l'année, aider une jolie demoiselle.

Je secouais la tête, et il me prit doucement dans ses bras, j'aimais beaucoup ce contact, malgré que je ne sois pas très tactile avec les gens.

- Alors prêt à reprendre une année ?

Je savais que pour lui, l'année précédente n'avait pas été simple, ses parents l'avaient obligé à devenir Mangemort, ce qu'il m'avait confié et j'avais fais en sorte d'être là pour lui, même si je ne savais pas ce que cela faisait. En réponse à ma question, il me fit un mince sourire et me regarda dans les yeux.

- Si on veut, mais il faudra bien.. Allez viens, on va chercher un compartiment avant que ceux-ci soient tous pleins - Il me fit un sourire rassurant, même si je savais qu'au fond il redoutait cette année, comme nous tous.

J'arrivais enfin au fond du train, où se trouvait la plupart des Serpentard et m'assis près de mes amies qui m'avait gardé une place.

- Asto', bah alors ! On croyait que tu t'étais perdue, mais je vois que notre cher Adrian t'as retrouvé !

Ma petite Tracey, avait toujours eu un faible pour lui, mais n'avait pas été jalouse lorsque je suis sortie avec lui, il y a deux ans. Je fis un petit sourire, gênée par la situation, et retrouva enfin celle que je considère comme ma meilleure amie, Millicent Bulstrode. C'était une jolie brune aux cheveux légèrement ondulés. A ce moment même, elle me regardait avec un grand sourire, et je la pris de suite dans mes bras. Elle m'avait manqué, et je sentais qu'elle aurait beaucoup de choses à me raconter.

Malgré la bonne ambiance, comme d'habitude, je ne parlais pas beaucoup, alors que ma soeur avait troqué sa mauvaise humeur contre un éclat de rire. Elle parlait avec Flora, Hestia et Tracey, ses trois bonnes amies, alors que Millicent et moi, n'avions pas réellement besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. J'étais placée contre la fenêtre, et je regardais le paysage, qui était d'ailleurs magnifique en ce mois de Septembre.

Quelques fois, il m'arrivait de tourner la tête, afin de voir ce qu'il se passait dans le train, par exemple, de voir la dame qui faisait le tour de tout les wagons et compartiments, afin de proposer quelques friandises. Comme à chaque fois, je pouffais en regardant des premières années, en prendre des tonnes jusqu'à en être totalement malade. En tournant une nouvelle fois la tête, elle regarda Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle. Pansy était en train de leur raconter ses vacances, ce qui avait l'air d'agacer Blaise, qui se tourna vers la fenêtre opposée à la mienne, essayant de trouver un quelconque réconfort dans la contemplation du paysage, puisque apparemment Drago n'était pas d'une très bonne compagnie.

D'ailleurs, au moment où j'énonçais son nom, je ne pu m'empêcher de le regarder, il avait quelque chose que les autres garçons n'avait pas, je ne savais comment m'expliquer, de plus, il avait l'air préoccupé. J'avais appris par quelqu'un dont je ne me souvenais plus le nom, qu'il était devenu Mangemort depuis l'année précédente, et je pouvais me douter du pourquoi et du comment. Puis, un moment, je ne sais pourquoi, il sourit doucement, et ceci me fit faire de même, j'adorais le voir comme ça, et ne pouvais donc m'empêcher de continuer à l'observer, puis je croisais son regard, et me retournais presque aussi vite que possible l'air de rien, pourtant il m'arrivait d'être plus discrète.

Je sentis qu'on me regardait, cela devait être encore un regard menaçant de Pansy, qu'est-ce qu'elle m'énervait celle-ci ! En même temps, il ne fallait surtout pas "tourner autour" de son petit Draginouchet, ou je ne sais plus comment elle l'appelait, même c'était vraiment ridicule et ça me faisait de la peine pour lui, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de l'embêter plus que ça. J'entendis ensuite de ricanements peu discrets de la part de ses "gardes du corps", Crabbe et Goyle. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils avaient été envoyé à Serpentard, parce qu'ils n'avaient aucune ruse, aucun désir de gloire ou autre chose, puis je souris en pensant que c'était sûrement la seule maison qui aurait pu bien vouloir d'eux.

Milli, c'est comme ça que j'appelais ma meilleure amie, me fit signe de regarder sur le côté, et par la fenêtre je remarquais les Détraqueurs placés aux alentours, bien avant d'arriver à Poudlard, et cela me fit froid dans le dos. Comment pouvait-on ne pas en avoir peur ? Bon bien sûr, je n'étais pas comme Potter en troisième année, mais je n'aimais pas ça. Ma meilleure amie le ressentit, je devais montrer un visage inquiet, et elle me fit un de ces habituels sourires rassurants. Intérieurement, je l'en remerciais beaucoup.

Nous arrivions aux alentours de Poudlard et nous commençâmes à mettre nos robes de sorciers, j'enfilais donc la mienne, avec le petit serpent vert et argent brodé sur le côté gauche de celle-ci. A destination, je me levais doucement et vit mon cousin Terence, au loin, je souris donc et lui fit de grands signes, auxquels il répondit de suite. Je l'appréciais vraiment, il avait toujours cette petite parole qui me faisait sourire, et j'aimais sa compagnie. C'était un garçon gentil mais pas avec tout le monde bien entendu, pour les autres, il savait être le parfait Serpentard odieux et méchant. Il n'avait pas de bonnes relations avec tout le monde, à part, peut-être Malcolm et Marcus, avec qui il avait déjà fait les quatre-cents coups. Ensemble, ce n'était que rigolade, d'ailleurs en étant souvent avec eux, je ne savais jamais me retenir. Quoiqu'il arrive, ils étaient là pour moi, j'en étais persuadée, ils m'avaient si rapidement prise sous leurs ailes, que pour moi, ils étaient comme des grands frères que je n'ai jamais pu avoir.

Dans mes rêveries, je ne vis pas que j'étais presque la dernière à sortir du train, enfin sortir était un bien grand mot, car je n'avais pas encore rangé toutes mes affaires. De plus, Millicent m'avait sûrement prévenue qu'elle m'attendrait aux calèches, mais je n'avais pas entendu, tellement dans mes pensées.

Je me retournais enfin et tomba sur lui, qui s'approcha de moi, plongeant son regard gris acier dans le mien, je n'osais bouger, ni dire quoique ce soit. L'avantage c'est qu'il le fit pour moi.

- Comment se fait-il que tu sois encore là ?

Il continua de m'observer avec son regard perçant, dont je raffolais, mais il était impensable qu'il le sache, alors je brisais le contact de nos regards.

- J'étais dans mes rêveries, et je n'ai pas vu qu'il n'y avait plus personne.

Je sentais son regard insistant, mais n'en fit rien et je ramassais mes affaires calmement et me retourna enfin vers lui, le contemplant de nouveau.

- Hum.. Moi aussi, mais ça ressemble plus à des cauchemars.

Plus je l'observais et plus je remarquais sa mine fatiguée, encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé, il n'en restait pas moins beau, bien au contraire. Je fis une mine désolée, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté tout en posant ma valise à terre.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Je fus estomaquée qu'il puisse me poser ne serait-ce que la question, en entrant dans le train quelques heures plus tôt, c'est à peine s'il m'avait remarqué et là, il me propose de l'aide ? Ne voulant pas faire ma difficile, j'hochais la tête, acceptant volontiers sa proposition.

Il descendit alors sa valise puis il fit de même avec la mienne, mais lorsqu'il la porta, il manqua de tomber, comme mon père. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans ta valise ? Des briques ?

- Non, juste une très importante garde robe.

Je ris doucement, et aperçut sur ses lèvres un minuscule sourire, ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu sur son visage depuis un moment.

Il déposa ma valise au sol, alors que je descendais du train. Nous nous regardèrent un moment, sans énoncer le moindre mot, ce moment où je ne pu qu'admirer son visage, ses traits si fins, même fatigués, étaient merveilleux, puis je revins à la réalité et après l'avoir remercié, nous partîmes en direction des calèches.

Il n'en restait d'ailleurs plus qu'une, dirigée par des Sombraals, ces animaux magiques, ressemblant à des chevaux, que seules les personnes ayant vu la mort pouvaient voir. Je savais qu'ils existaient même si je ne les voyais pas, j'étais d'ailleurs assez contente de n'avoir jamais assisté à la mort de quelqu'un. Nous nous installèrent face-à-face, et passèrent les quelques minutes du trajet, dans le silence le plus total.

C'est lorsque nous franchîmes enfin les portes de Poudlard, que je su que rien ne serait comme ces dernières années passées dans ce grand château. Nous entrâmes ensuite dans la Grande Salle, qui était à présent sombre, quelques lumières du plafond magique subsistait mais cela semblait éphémère. Pendant que nous nous installions à notre table, je sentis le regard désapprobateur de Pansy, elle devait avoir peur d'avoir perdu son "amour de toujours", puis je cherchais ma meilleure amie du regard, qui vint alors se poser près de moi, je lui montrais ma désolation quant au fait que j'ai pu la laisser seule, mais elle ne m'en voulait pas, elle voulu tout savoir de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Drago. Je voulais lui expliquer, mais quelque chose retint mon attention, j'avais presque oublié qu'à présent Rogue tenait les rênes de cette école, et qu'il serait secondé par les Carrow. A ce moment je pensais que cette année serait vraiment différentes des précédentes..

* * *

**En espérant que celui-ci entre déjà, un peu plus, dans l'action :)**

**Des petites reviews constructives ou pas d'ailleurs, seraient adorables :).**

**A bientôt ;)**


End file.
